


I'm not here right now

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, sorry mattsun, thats really it, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: You've always known suspected it. You've just never stopped to consider it was real.





	I'm not here right now

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 2 years late with Dunkin* sorry the first thing I post in literal years is depressing, I have nothing to say for myself. It's short but its a vent fic so it ain't gotta be long.

It was weird. It still is weird. Finding out you are honest and for true depressed, is weird. You've spent years joking around, claiming to be depressed, when suddenly, you are. It kind of took you by surprise. You were always tired. No matter how much sleep you did or didn't get. Hours after waking up, you were falling asleep at your desk. You're unable to focus on projects you love. You had just though you had a short attention span.  
It all makes sense though. It clicks into place when you think about all your issues and compare actual depression to it.  
The funks you find yourself in at times, where you can't bring yourself to work on anything because there's no useful output. Or even answer the door when someone knocks. You’ve always forced yourself into things because you just thought you were lazy.  
It was never, ‘I don’t want to,’ but ‘I cant bring myself to,’ instead.  
There wasn’t some big reveal, no gathering of your closest friends to give them your big news. It was yours to know about. Yours to live. It was you and it always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> I have joined a few new discord servers that have really helped jump start me back into writing so I hope to post more! Hopefully not a ton more like this and actual nice fics


End file.
